


Rachel Roberts Interview

by DreamOfSerenity



Category: Avalon: Web of Magic - Rachel Roberts
Genre: avalon web of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfSerenity/pseuds/DreamOfSerenity
Summary: When I was a sophomore in highschool I had the opportunity and privilege to interview Rachel Roberts, author of the Avalon: Web of Magic novels, through email. It was for a school project that she was kind enough to agree to help me with. The interview has been sitting in my archives and I thought I'd finally post it somewhere for others to see.





	Rachel Roberts Interview

_Q1: When did you first start writing?_

  
Rachel Roberts: I've been writing my whole life. Ever since I can remember, my favorite stories have been inspiring me to write my own. Having practiced writing from a young age was very valuable, because just like any other craft, the more you practice writing, the more you learn and the better you get.

_Q2: What made you click and think 'Hey, I'm gonna write a novel series'?_

Rachel Roberts: When I came up with the idea for Avalon I knew it wasn't just a one book idea. Once I had the three mages in my imagination, I realized they each had to have their own stories and struggles within a larger story arc. It was definitely the most ambitious idea I had come up with, but I believed in it and was lucky enough to find other people who believed in the idea too.

_Q3: How hard was it to get the book published, if at all?_

Rachel Roberts: I was lucky enough to find a company that was into Avalon from the start. They got me set up with Scholastic, and then with Seven Seas.

_Q4: What was your reaction when you first found out your book would be published?_

Rachel Roberts: Let's see, there was screaming, jumping, perhaps dancing... I was extremely excited! Having gone to bookstores my entire life, it seemed surreal that something I'd written would be on the bookshelves waiting for someone to buy.

_Q5: When you start a new book do they give you a time limit in which to finish it?_

Rachel Roberts: Yes, I have a schedule from the publisher that I need to stick to. They've got other projects, so they have to be able to organize their time and resources. Although the books always start out with just me and my computer, there are a whole team of people involved in producing a book: the editor, the artist, the copy editor, the people who lay out the book, the actual printing press, plus shipping to the stores. So it's a whole process that needs to be mapped out months in advance.

_Q6: You must have done a lot of research for your books because the behaviors and abilities of the creatures such as fairies are really accurate to the old fables and beliefs._

Rachel Roberts: There are so many legends about fairies and fairy creatures that have been fascinating people for centuries. I did research because I wanted the creatures to feel real, and to resonate with impressions people already had about these magical beings. Of course, I also love adding my own twists :)

_Q7: As for the other creatures...I've never heard of a Quiffle or Jeeran before! How do you come up with their species and and names?_

Rachel Roberts: I am constantly scribbling down ideas, and sometimes a creature will just pop into my head. Other times I know I want something that looks like a deer, but I don't want an ordinary deer, so why not a purple and green one? As far as the names, that usually takes a lot of scribbling random things on paper. I play with names until something feels right, and if it still feels right a day or two later I go with it.

_Q8: Do you often draw your characters either to get a better image of them ore just for fun?_

Rachel Roberts: Unfortunately, I do not have much - if any! - drawing talent. I make sketches of locations so I can visualize the world the characters are moving through and work out how everything fits together, but when it comes to the characters themselves, I leave that up to the professional artist!

_Q9: List off some things you enjoy. (favorite animal, foods, colors, cartoons, ect)_

Rachel Roberts: I love all animals, but I have two cats - brothers named Attila and Raider - who will be upset if I don't say they are my favorite :) I love hiking, watching Miyazaki movies, reading (pretty much anything that catches my eye). I also play piano, flute and I'm learning guitar. I absolutely love cooking - it's creative and there's nothing I have to go back and edit when I'm done - I just get to eat a tasty meal! Hanging out with friends is definitely high on my list, and I can spend half an hour wrapping a present because it's so much fun :)

_Q10: Name a time you had a life changing moment with an animal (domestic and wild)_

Rachel Roberts: Oooh, good question!

Domestic:

picking out my very first kitten at the city pound. There were so many cats who needed good homes, but out of all of them, he just called out to me and I knew he was mine. It was an incredible feeling, knowing he was meant to come home with me, and I know a lot of people who have had the exact same experience when rescuing an animal. To me, it just proves that humans and animals have a very strong bond, and certain animals and humans are meant to be bondeds.

Wild animal: A barn own perched right outside my house when I was little, and I had never seen anything like it before. I was utterly astounded by this amazing creature with huge, luminous eyes that seemed to be turning its neck all the way around. It felt like such a gift that a wild creature had come so close. It made me realize that all kinds of animals live in our world, and you never know what you'll discover. The owl also made me think about how important it is to keep natural habitats safe so that everyone can have the chance to encounter a fantastic creature in the wild.

_Q11: What are the ups and downs of book touring?_

Rachel Roberts: To me, it's all good! The greatest thing about writing these books is getting to meet the people who read them. They are a creative, imaginative, funny, energetic and caring group, and knowing there are readers out there waiting to know what happens to the mages really inspires me. The greatest thing is hearing about someone who has been inspired to do something creative or kind by reading the books.

_Q12: All books unfortunately come to an end. How hard will it be for you when you are done with the Avalon series? Will you start a new series in its place?_

Rachel Roberts: I do have ideas for other books, so I will definitely be keeping busy! It will be strange not to live with the mages and Ozzie and everyone else in my head all the time when I begin a new project, since that's been my life for so long. But I do have more ideas for Avalon books beyond Full Circle, so I expect to be sharing my days with the Avalon crew for a while to come :)

_Q13: That's it! Thanks! Anything else you would like to add?_

Rachel Roberts: Being a reader my whole life, it's amazing to me that you are going to do a report on me because I'm a writer! Coming to this point in my career makes me realize how important it is to be true to what you love. That's good advice I received, and something I try to pass on to everyone. Whether you want to be an artist, a writer, a musician, a scientist, or an architect, when you really love something, believe in it, work hard, and good things will happen. Thank you Serenity!


End file.
